firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzerkampfwagen 740(f) (Flamm)
Overview |place of origin = — (original vehicle)|designer companies = Daimler-Benz Köbe Wegmann|period designed = Mar 1941 - Mid 1941|num built = 24 interim models 60 production models|produced period = Jun 1941 - Dec (?) 1941 (interim models) Dec 1941 - beyond Jun 1942 (production models)|dates in service = 1941 - Mid-Late 1943|manufacturers = BSJ DEW Köbe Wegmann|main gun = 47mm SA 35|hull guns = Köbe Flammenwerfer (200-bursts) 90° traverse & elevation (pressure J10-Motor pump) |radio = FuG 5 (platoon leader's vehicle) FuG 2 (other vehicles in platoon)|weight = ~32,000kg|length = ~6.50m|width = 2.50m|height = 2.80m|wheelbase = 1.92m|engine = Renault 6 cyl|gears = 5 forward, 1 reverse|ground clearance = 0.45m|fuel capacity = 400 liters|operational range = 140km (on-road) 100km (off-road)|speed = 28km/h (maximum)|min turn diameter = 28m|suspension = Coil springs|roadwheels = 14 dual|roadwheel diameter = 210mm|roadwheel make = Steel|sprocket wheel location = Rear|idler sprockets location = Front|pitch = 215mm|track ground contact = 3.75m|steering system = Controlled differential|track width = 500mm|dev from = Panzerkampfwagen 740(f)}}The Panzerkampfwagen 740(f) (Flamm) (abbreviated as Pz.Kpfw. 740(f) (Fl)) (also known as Pz.Kpfw. B 2(f) (Flamm)) is a flamethrowing medium tank converted from the French Char B1R. The 740(f) (Fl) had multiple types of flamethrowers fitted in multiple layouts, standardized production started later with flamethrowers mounted in the hull by replacing the 75mm gun that was previously fitted. Development In March 1941, Hitler initiated a project for Daimler-Benz to design a flamethrowing conversion for the captured French Char B1 tanks. On the 11th of March 1941, a meeting at Obersalzberg with representatives from Wa Prüf 6 and Daimler-Benz took place. Two options for installing a flamethrower were proposed; * a) Install a flamethrower in the turret, replacing the 47mm gun. The 75mm gun in the hull would be replaced by a German 75mm gun with 20° traverse. * b) Install a flamethrower in the hull, replacing the 75mm gun, allowing for 60° traverse. The 47mm gun in the turret was to stay. On the 3rd of April 1941, a mockup of concept 'b' was demonstrated and discussed, with concept 'a' being considered unachievable. Hitler approved construction of the 'b' concept. Wa Prüf 6 spoke to Daimler-Benz about fully designing the conversion. Daimler-Benz stated that they could not provide a design in a reasonable time without putting more important designs on hold, so Wa Prüf 6 was to choose another design firm to continue the design of the conversion. On the 9th of April 1941, Wa Prüf 6 chose Wegmann to take over lead development of the project. Daimler-Benz was to deliver any design documents to Wegmann. Daimler-Benz remained in communication with Wegmann and undertook minor design work for them. By the 19th of May 1941, final armour drawings were completed. There was difficulty in obtaining the required materials to create the new armoured sections the conversion required, so an interim design (Zwischenlösung) was initiated. Daimler-Benz sent related conceptual designs to Köbe in Lukenwalde. Hitler ordered for the first conversions be ready by the start of June 1941. 17 Char B1 had already been prepared for conversion so immediate production could begin. Two different interim models were produced, one by Wegmann and one by Köbe. The Wegmann model had the flamethrower fitted in a ball mount, while the Köbe model used the existing mount where it could only aim up and down, not side to side. A total of 24 interim models (12 each) were constructed before the required armour pieces arrived for the standard production model. Production was scheduled by WuG 6 from 3 December 1941. Production was recorded until June 1942, when production oversight was taken over by a French factory. Production continued until at least 60 examples were produced, in addition to the 24 interim models. Service ;Panzer-Kompanie 223 :12 units were assigned to this Kompanie and saw service on the Eastern Front. ;Panzer-Brigade 100 :24 units were assigned to this Brigade and saw service on the Western Front. ;Panzer-Abteilung 213 :10 units were assigned to this Abteilung and saw service on the Channel Islands. Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:Germany Category:Medium Tank Category:Flamethrower Vehicle